


Quentin Coldwater imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: a collection of Quentin Coldwater imagines from my tumblrs





	Quentin Coldwater imagines

You tossed and turned in your bed after hours of trying to fall into slumber.

Quentin lied next to you, unable to sleep either with your constant shaking.

“Y/N,” Quentin muttered.

“Sorry am i keeping you up?” You apologized turning over to face him.

“It’s okay, is everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah i guess I’ve just been feeling stressed,” you sighed.

“Well if you can’t sleep… Then how about we have sex?”

“Really Q? It’s like two in the morning,” you chuckled.

“Come on babe, I’m sure It’ll help tire you out,” he said kissing you teasingly.

“You’re such a dork,” you mumbled in between kisses.

Quentin reached down and began stroking your cock until it was hard.

He got up and kissed down your body, stopping at your hips.

He nipped and bit at your v lines before taking your cock into his mouth.

“Quentin,” you moaned as he bobbed his head up and down.

Your hips rocked up into him as he took you in further.

A few minutes later Quentin released your cock from his lips getting to his knees on the mattress.

He grabbed your waist and holstered you up so he could slip his cock inside you.

His thrusts were slow but steady and you could feel every move he made in your bones.

Kissing you deeply Quentin never broke his rhythm.

You started stroking your cock, your breathing getting heavy as you neared your release.

Within moments you were spurting onto your stomach, Quentin pulling out of you and quickly moving his hand against his cock until he came too.

“Grab me a towel will you,” you said trying to catch your breath.

Quentin returned from the bathroom with a towel and watched you wipe up both yours and his cum off your torso.

“I’m exhausted,” you said tossing the dirty towel to the side to deal with in the morning.

“Told you it’d help you fall asleep,” he said laying back down next to you.

“Yeah, yeah you were right once again Q,” you laughed putting your head on his chest.

“Good night Y/N,” he said kissing the top of your head.

“Good night,” and with that you were out like a light.


End file.
